


The Captain and Her Crew

by TheQueenyGospels



Series: The Forgotten Villains' Kids [2]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Does uma cheat?, F/M, Hook and Uma plays cards, M/M, NO ONE KNOWS, someone give gil attention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 15:28:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11671893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenyGospels/pseuds/TheQueenyGospels
Summary: Hook underestimates Uma and loses his ship and his pride.





	The Captain and Her Crew

Since meeting Harry, Uma had been more determined than ever to get a ship, where she and her future crew could be free. So when Captain James Hook burst into the fish and chip shop demanding his son, she took up the opportunity.

“Harry’s mine, and you can’t have him back.” Uma rested the tray she’d been holding on her hip, from where she was standing on the other side of the counter she was the only one who could see Harry was hiding from the searching eyes of his father, curled up with a desperate hand gripping onto her leg.

“You?” Hook laughed as he pointed his hook at the child. “You’re ten, and if my son knows what’s good for him he’ll stop hiding like a coward and come back home.”

“How about we play a game.” Uma offered, dropping one of her hands to rest it Harry’s hair, he was shaking, not wanting to go back home.

“A game?”

“A game of poker, one hand. If I win, Harry can do whatever he wants, and he can go home when he’s good and ready.”

“Fine, and if I win, Harry comes home and he never talks to you again.” Uma hesitated before a wide grin spread across her face.

“Also, if I win, I get your best ship.” Hook laughed.

“Sure, I won’t be losing to another child.”

Uma pulled a deck of cards from her pocket. As she came out from behind the counter Gil took up her place and smiled down at Harry when Hook wasn’t looking, the dark haired boy held his hand gently.

Within minutes everyone in the chip shop had surrounded the two villains, most of them on Uma’s side, eager to see who would win. It had been three years since Uma and Harry joined forces and since then it was odd to see one without the other. Uma dealt out five cards to herself and Hook, and her grin faltered when he smiled.

“How many cards do you want?” 

“One.” He put down a single card, and Uma gave him its replacement.

“And I’ll put down two.” She placed her card down and lifted two from the deck. “Well?” Hooked twisted his hand to show her the 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5 in order.

“Can you count that high, kiddie?”

“Funny, but in your honour, Captain, a royal flush.” The crowd cheered when Uma revealed her card.

“What!?” Laughter ensued and Harry shook Gil’s hand excitedly. “How?”

“I’m just that good.” Hook hung his head as he was kicked out of the chip shop. “We did it!” The crowd cheered as Harry moved from his hiding spot.

“You kicked his ass!”

“Hell yeah, I did.” The two hugged in their excitement, while Gil was pulled into the dancing crowd, away from the duo.

“But you don’t have a full crew yet.”

“Right… Everybody, listen up!” The room silenced quickly and turned to see the ten year old towering on top of a table, with Harry on the floor at her side. “I need a crew, I’ve already considered some of you, so who wants to know who made it?” The crowd cheered. “Okay!” Uma pulled out a folded sheet of paper. “First: Gil!” The crowd clapped but no one was surprised, the younger child had been following the duo around for a year now. He smiled brightly when his eyes caught Uma’s and then Harry’s. “Jayleen, Bobby, Abigail…” Uma continued calling names until she had the perfect amount for a crew.

The chip shop filled with laughter and cheers and as the sky grew darker the children spilled out of the restaurant, running amuck and destroying everyone’s hopes of sleep, but as the children went wild Harry lead Uma and Gil to the area of the docks that kept the larger ships. Once there Harry pointed at the biggest one, his father's favourite and his best.

“That one.” He whispered, encase any dock workers were nearby. The ship glistened in the moon light and looked as though it hadn’t been used since their parents were exiled but it was always kept in perfect shape. “This is the best ship on the Isles, my father loves it more than he does my sisters.” Uma gazed at the ship with worship.

“It’s perfect. Just imagine boys,” Uma pulled and Harry and Gil into her sides, “the three of us and the crew, sailing the open seas, no one to tell us what to do, and the world at our fingertips.”

“It sounds amazing.” Gil whispered but his shoulders quickly fell. “But the barrier is-”

“Who cares? They can’t keep us trapped here forever, and soon we’ll be free and when we are we’ll raise hell.”

“To the Villain’s Kids!” Harry cheered as loudly as he could

“The Villain’s Kids!” Uma and Gil repeated.

“Hey!” The three laughed and disappeared into the shadows before they could be caught by a moldy dock worker.

* * *

Once Gil had gone home, one of the last people to leave the chip shop, Harry sat down with Uma at one of the tables.

“Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For getting my dad out of my hair.”

“I didn’t do it for you. I needed a ship. Like you said.”

“So my inclusion in the bet was just an extra.”

“Of course.”

“Of course.” Harry smiled and he stood back up. “Well, it’s late, see you tomorrow, Captain.”

“See you tomorrow,” Uma smiled when Harry couldn’t see her face pass her hair. “First mate.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments please. Also if anyone wants to make a request i might write and add it to this series. Love y'all!


End file.
